Desierto
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Tsubaki y Black Star están en el desierto, viviendo en un palacio árabe para recuperarse de sus heridas y volver Death City. Después de una noche de amor y pasión entre Tsubaki y Black Star, recibirán 2 sorpresas no muy agradables. Pero es posible hacer que desaparezcan o convertirlas en buenas noticias.


En este fic, Tsubaki tiene 18 años y Black Star 17 años.

Ya están saliendo y ya han mantenido relaciones sexuales.

* * *

**~Desierto~**

-¡Suéltala!-le ordenó Black Star a un demonio que tenía a Tsubaki, y con un cuchillo la estaba amenazando.

-Da un paso adelante y el cuchillo acaba en el estómago de la chica...-dijo ese demonio.

-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki preocupada.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star, que no sabía que hacer.

Black Star dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante y el demonio le clavó la punta del cuchillo a Tsubaki en el estómago.

Tsubaki se quejó.

-¡Tsubaki!-gritó preocupado Black Star.

-Sal de de aquí y yo te devolveré a tu novia...-dijo el demonio.

-¡Jamás!¡Yo no dejaré a Tsubaki!-dijo Black Star.

El demonio le clavó un poco más el cuchillo a Tsubaki.

-¡Ah!-se quejó Tsubaki.

-¡Tsubaki!-dijo Black Star, preocupado.

-Black Star...por favor...-dijo Tsubaki, casi a punto de llorar.

Black Star no sabía que hacer. Si se iba, el demonio podía matarla, y si se quedaba, Tsubaki estaría triste, y el demonio la mataría delante suya.

Black Star suspiró y dijo:

-Te quiero...-y se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr para salir de allí.

Cuando salió, miró a la salida y pensó:

=Tsubaki, sal pronto, por favor...=

Al rato, Tsubaki apareció por la puerta, tambaleándose un poco.

-¡Tsubaki!-dijo Black Star alegre.

Tsubaki siguió andando y se desmayó. Black Star fue corriendo y la cogió antes de que se cayera.

-¡¿Tsubaki, estás bien?-preguntó Black Star.

Como Tsubaki no contestaba, Black Star la miró y en la camiseta blanca de ella, vio una gran mancha roja.

Black Star le levantó un poco la camiseta y vio una gran herida en el estómago de Tsubaki, de la que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

-¡Tsubaki!-dijo Black Star preocupado, pero Tsubaki estaba desmayada.

Black Star la cogió en brazos (Estilo princesa) y fue corriendo al hospital más cercano que pudiera haber en aquel desierto en medio de la nada.

Black Star comenzó a correr, no sabía a donde, pero lo importante era salvar a Tsubaki. No le importaba si tenía que matar a todos los que pasaran por delante suya si así conseguía que Tsubaki sobreviviera.

=Tsubaki, aguanta...=pensó Black Star mientras corría.

Entonces llegó a un pueblo, al parecer, un pueblo árabe.

Black Star buscó un hospital, pero no encontró ninguno.

Después vio una especie de palacio y corrió hacia allí.

Si hay vivía alguien importante, tendría que haber algún médico.

Black Star subió unas escaleras pero alguien lo paró.

-¿A dónde vas, chaval?-preguntó el hombre que lo estaba parando.

-Mi novia está herida, necesito que alguien le cure la herida...-dijo Black Star nervioso y muy preocupado.

El hombre lo dejó pasar y Black Star comenzó a correr, esta vez por los pasillos.

Allí, se chocó con una chica, que al parecer vivía allí.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó ella.

-Eso da igual ahora, necesito que alguien cure a mi novia...-dijo Black Star mientras enseñaba el cuerpo de Tsubaki, desmayada.

-Ven...-dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la derecha.

Black Star la siguió.

La chica entró en una sala pintada de blanco y dijo:

-¡Enfermera, tenemos una herida!

Pronto llegó a su lado una mujer, que vio a Tsubaki.

-Déjamela a mi...-dijo la mujer.

Black Star asintió y la mujer cogió en brazos a Tsubaki.

-Salid de aquí, por favor...-dijo la mujer.

Black Star y la chica asintieron.

-Ven...-dijo la chica.

Black Star la siguió y los dos entraron en un patio interior y se sentaron en una banco.

Después llegaron dos chavales. Uno de piel oscura y pelo negro como la chica, y como todos los árabes que vivían allí.

Pero el chaval que había a su lado era de pelo negro también, pero su piel era blanca como la nieve.

-¿Quién es este?-preguntó el chaval de piel blanca.

-No se...pero su novia está herida y la están curando...-dijo la chica.

Los chicos se sentaron al lado de Black Star y uno de ellos preguntó:  
-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Black Star...-dijo él.

-Yo soy Nasim...-dijo el chaval de piel oscura.

-Yo soy Zack...-dijo el chaval de piel blanca.

-Yo soy Aisha...-dijo la chica.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu novia?-preguntó Nasim.

-Tsubaki...-respondió Black Star.

-¿Y qué le pasó?-preguntó Aisha.

-Un demonio le clavó un cuchillo...-dijo Black Star.

-Pobrecilla...-Dijo Zack.

-¿Tú no eres un poco blanco para ser de aquí?-preguntó Black Star, mirando a Zack.

-Yo he salido a mi madre, que es americana...-dijo Zack.

-¿Y por qué ellos son más morenos?-preguntó Black Star mirando a Nasim y a Aisha.

-Porque somos de madre diferentes...un hombre árabe se puede permitir cinco mujeres siempre que pueda mantenerlas a todas por igual...Nasim y yo si somos de la misma madre, pero Zack no...-dijo Aisha.

Black Star asintió.

-Black Star...-lo llamó la enfermera, apareciendo por la puerta.

Black Star se levantó preocupado y la miró.

-No te preocupes...tu novia está bien...ahora está descansando...-dijo la enfermera.

Black Star suspiró de alivio y preguntó:

-¿Puedo verla?

-Claro, pero no la despiertes...-dijo la enfermera. Black Star entró en la sala donde estaba Tsubaki tumbada en una cama.

Black Star se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

=Menos mal que Tsubaki está bien...=pensó Black Star.

-Hmm...-"dijo" Tsubaki, y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos.

-¿Black Star?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Tsubaki, incorporándose, quedándose sentada.

-¡Tsubaki!-dijo Black Star mientras la abrazaba, teniendo cuidado de no darle en la herida.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Un demonio te clavó un cuchillo y te traje aquí para que te curaran...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki lo abrazó y dijo:  
-Gracias...

La enfermera se acercó a ella y le dijo:  
-Deberás descansar hasta mañana por la mañana...evita los golpes y no hagas mucho ejercicio...

Tsubaki asintió.

Black Star y Tsubaki se levantaron, salieron de allí, y en el patio interior se encontraron con Nasim, Zack y Aisha.

-H-hola...-dijo Tsubaki, sin saber quien eran esas personas.

-Hola...soy Aisha, estos son mis hermanos, Zack y Nasim. ¿Cómo estás?-dijo Aisha acercándose a ella.

-Bien...-dijo Tsubaki un poco confusa.

-Ellos son los que viven aquí...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki asintió.

-¿Qué te dijo la enfermera?-preguntó Zack.

-Que descanse y evite los golpes...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Entonces te quedarás aquí, ¿no?-preguntó Aisha.

-¿Aquí?¿Por qué?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Porque el desierto es un lugar peligroso, aquí tenemos miles de habitaciones libres y...¿Dónde vais a estar mejor que aquí?-dijo Aisha.

Tsubaki y Black Star se miraron.

-No es mucho pero...a este Dios le puede valer...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki suspiró y dijo:

-Bueno...si no es molestia...nos quedaremos...

-¡Bien!-dijo Aisha.

-Perdonadla...solo tiene 14 años...Zack tiene 16 y yo ya tengo 18...-dijo Nasim.

-Yo tengo 18...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¡Y este Gran Dios tiene 17!-interrumpió Black Star.

Tsubaki suspiró.

-¿Queréis una habitación para dos con una cama, una habitación para dos con dos camas o dos habitaciones?-preguntó Aisha.

Nasim y Zack se fueron un momento porque al parecer, había alguien en la puerta que los estaba buscando.

-¡Tsubaki tiene suerte, porque va a dormir en la misma cama que Ore-sama!-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki suspiró.

-Bien, venid...-dijo Aisha dirigiéndose a la puerta de la derecha.

Tsubaki y Black Star la siguieron.

Pronto, llegaron a un pasillo con muchas habitaciones...pasaron unas cuantas y Aisha abrió una puerta.

-Pasad...-dijo Aisha.

Tsubaki y Black Star pasaron y observaron la habitación.

-No es lo suficientemente buena como para un Gran Dios como Yo...pero sobreviviré...-dijo Black Star.

-Black Star...no te quejes...está muy bien...-dijo Tsubaki, sentándose en la cama, junto a Black Star.

Aisha se fue.

Black Star sonrió, se tumbó en la cama, le cogió la mano a Tsubaki y tiró de ella, obligando a Tsubaki a tumbarse a su lado.

-Por fin solos...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki sonrió.

Black Star la besó.

Al separarse, Tsubaki sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Si tengo suerte de dormir en la misma cama contigo...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star se sonrojó un poco y la abrazó, acercándola más a él.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star.

-¿Si?-preguntó ella, todavía abrazándose.

-El día que digas «Si, quiero», me harás muy feliz...-dijo él.

Tsubaki sonrió y lo abrazó más.

-Te quiero...-dijo ella.

Black Star sonrió.

Como ya era de noche, y estaban cansados, poco a poco, Tsubaki y Black Star se fueron durmiendo.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-¡Que hambre!-dijo Black Star mientras caminaba por los pasillos junto a Tsubaki.-¿Tú no tienes hambre?-le preguntó Black Star a Tsubaki.

-Un poco...-dijo ella.

-¿Cómo habéis dormido?Bien, ¿no?-preguntó Aisha poniéndose justo enfrente de Black Star y Tsubaki.

Tsubaki asintió y Black Star dijo:

-No era lo suficientemente grande como para este Gran Dios...pero era lo que tenía...

-¿Queréis desayunar?-preguntó Aisha.

-¡Si!-dijo Black Star alegre.

Tsubaki suspiró y siguió a Black Star y Aisha, que se dirigían a la sala donde desayunaban.

Pronto llegaron a una gran sala con una gran mesa llena de todas las cosas imaginadas, y por imaginar, para desayunar.

-¡Esto si es un gran desayuno para Ore-sama!-dijo Black Star al ver toda la mesa.

-Cuantas cosas...-dijo Tsubaki, un poco sorprendida.

-¡A desayunar!-gritó Aisha, y junto a Zack y Nasim, que aparecieron por la puerta, se sentaron a desayunar.

Black Star y Tsubaki también se sentaron.

Black Star comía como una bestia; como si no hubiera comido en 100 años; en cambio, Tsubaki comía más tranquilamente.

Después de desayunar, Tsubaki, Black Star, Aisha, Nasim y Zack, se fueron al patio interior a descansar un poco.

-Tsubaki...¿puedes levantarte un momento?-preguntó Nasim, levantándose.

Tsubaki asintió y se levantó, quedando justo enfrente de Nasim.

Nasim la miró durante un tiempo.

=¿Qué pasa?=se preguntó Black Star.

Nasim le cogió las manos a Tsubaki, se puso de rodillas y Tsubaki se sonrojó un poco.

=¿Qué coño...?=se preguntó Black Star.

-Tsubaki...¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó Nasim.

=¿¡QUÉ?=se preguntó Black Star.

=¡¿Qué?=se preguntó Tsubaki.

-Yo...yo...bueno, es que apenas te conozco y yo tengo novio...-dijo Tsubaki.

-No puedes decir que no...-dijo Aisha, triste.

-¡¿Qué!-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Según las leyes árabes, mientras Nasim tenga el suficiente dinero para mantenerte, se puede casar contigo aunque no quieras...-dijo Aisha.

-¡Llamaré a mi padre!¡Esto hay que celebrarlo por todo lo alto!-dijo Nasim levantándose y marchándose.

-¿¡Qué? ¡Pero yo no quiero casarme!-dijo Tsubaki, preocupada, cuando Nasim se fue.

-¡Ni yo quiero perder a mi Diosa!-dijo Black Star.

-Pues os tenéis que casar...y lo siento, porque seguramente mi hermano solo quiera casarse contigo para tener sexo contigo...-dijo Zack.

-¿¡QUÉ?-preguntaron Tsubaki y Black Star a la vez.

-Bueno...si hay una forma de que no os caséis...-dijo Zack, no muy feliz.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Bueno, según las leyes árabes, una mujer virgen es una mujer pura, y una mujer que no es virgen, es impura...-empezó Aisha, triste.

Tsubaki y Black Star asintieron.

-Las mujeres, para casarse, tienen que ser puras...las impuras no pueden casarse...-siguió Aisha.

Tsubaki y Black Star volvieron a asentir.

-Entonces, Tsubaki tendría que convertirse en una mujer impura...-dijo Aisha.

-¡No hay problema!-dijo Black Star, feliz.

-El problema no es convertir a Tsubaki en una mujer impura, es la forma de demostrarlo...-le interrumpió Zack, un poco molesto por la ignorancia de Black Star.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Black Star.

-L-la única forma de demostrar que Tsubaki es impura, es...bueno...que se quede embarazada...-dijo Aisha, triste.

Tsubaki y Black Star se quedaron callados.

Ellos eran demasiado jóvenes para tener un hijo tan pronto, pero si no lo hacían, no volverían a verse.

-¿Nos lo podemos pensar un tiempo?-preguntó Tsubaki, triste.

-Yo que vosotros, me lo pensaría rápido, mi hermano hace las cosas muy rápido...si pudiera, mañana mismo os casaríais...-dijo Zack, triste.

El corazón de Tsubaki comenzó a latir más rápido.

Esa era un importante decisión que no se podía tomar a la ligera, y que cambiaría su vida por completo.

Tsubaki no pudo más, así que salió corriendo hacia la habitación más alejada de allí.

-¡Tsubaki!-dijo Black Star y comenzó a correr detrás de ella, dejando a Aisha y a Zack solos...

Zack y Aisha se miraron, tristes, suspiraron y fueron a pensar en algo.

Black Star comenzó a correr por todos los pasillos, pero había perdido a Tsubaki.

-¿Tsubaki?-preguntó Black Star.

Black Star abrió una puerta de las muchas que había en ese pasillo, pero no había nadie.

-Tsubaki, ¿dónde estás?-preguntó Black Star caminando y abriendo cada puerta que veía.

Abrió 56 puertas, y ya estaba cansado, y solo era un pasillo, teniendo en cuenta que allí había 100 pasillos, no iba a acabar nunca.

-¿Tsubaki?-preguntó Black Star mientras abría una puerta, y allí la vio, sentada en el filo de una cama, cabizbaja.

-¡Tsubaki!-dijo Black Star alegre, y se sentó a su lado, y allí puedo observar que Tsubaki estaba llorando.

-Tsubaki, ¿estás bien?-preguntó él.

Tsubaki lo miró, lo abrazó y lloró más.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó él, abrazándola.

-Black Star...tengo miedo...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Miedo?-preguntó él, extrañado.

-Miedo a equivocarme y estropearlo todo...-aclaró Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star, en un tono bajo, triste.

-Yo...si me caso, no podré volver a verte...y todavía somos demasiado jóvenes para tener un hijo...-dijo Tsubaki, entre lágrimas.

Black Star sonrió y, aún abrazándola, dijo:

-Tsubaki...si te casas, me da igual que no pueda verte. Me colaré aquí y te visitaré todos los días...y si tenemos un hijo...lo cuidaremos y ya está...no hay nada malo...

Tsubaki lo miró.

-Tranquilízate, ¿si?-preguntó Black Star mientras le quitaba una lágrima de la mejilla a Tsubaki.

Tsubaki asintió, se secó las lágrimas y dijo:  
-Gracias...

Black Star sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a Tsubaki.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer al final?-preguntó Tsubaki.

Black Star se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Hagas lo que hagas...yo te apoyo...

Tsubaki sonrió, pensó un poco, suspiró, se puso encima de Black Star y dijo:

-Black Star...

Black Star la miró.

Tsubaki sonrió y preguntó:

-¿Prefieres niño o niña?

Black Star sonrió y la besó.

Al separarse, se volvieron a besar y Tsubaki comenzó a quitarle la camiseta a Black Star.

Poco a poco fueron comenzando su juego favorito...

**~Más tarde...~**

Black Star y Tsubaki estaban en la misma cama, desnudos.

Tsubaki estaba apoyada en el pecho de Black Star y se había dormido.

Black Star, en cambio, todavía estaba despierto, observando como Tsubaki dormía.

=...Si es un niño podría llamarse Green Star...y si es niña...bueno, podría llamarse Blue Star, aunque eso tendría que hablarlo con Tsubaki...=pensó Black Star, y bostezó...

=Debería dormir un rato...yo también estoy cansado...=pensó Black Star, y se durmió.

**~Pasado un rato~**

Tsubaki y Black Star se despertaron, se pusieron su ropa y salieron de aquella habitación.

-¡Tsubaki!-dijo Aisha, alegre, mientras se ponía al lado de ella.

-Aisha...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Qué habéis decidido?-preguntó Aisha.

-Solo nos falta que se quede embarazada y decidir el nombre del niño...-dijo Black Star, con una sonrisa.

Aisha sonrió y abrazó a Tsubaki. Después le cogió del brazo y empezó a correr, obligando a correr a Tsubaki.

Black Star se quedó quieto, viendo como Tsubaki y Aisha se iban.

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al patio interior, donde estaban Zack y un perro.

-¿Y ese perro?-preguntó Black Star.

-Se llama Cody y es un pastor alemán...-dijo Zack. -Me lo traje de América...

-¿Y tu padre te deja tener perros tan grandes?-preguntó Black Star al ver el tamaño del perro.

-Oye, Aisha tiene un tigre y Nasim tiene una serpiente venenosa...comparados con sus mascotas, mi perro es un ángel...-dijo Zack, un poco molesto.

-¿Un tigre?-preguntó Black Star.

-Si...buena elección la de tener el niño...-dijo Zack sin dejar de acariciar a su perro.

-¿Cómo sabes que es eso lo que hemos decidido?-preguntó Black Star, extrañado.

-Muy fácil...me metí en la habitación y vi como teníais sexo, después lo grabé y ahora lo sabe todo el mundo...-dijo Zack.

-¿¡Qué?-preguntó Black Star.

-Es broma...antes han pasado por aquí Aisha y tu novia, y mi hermana me ha dicho que se va a hacer las pruebas...-dijo Zack.

Black Star suspiró de alivio y se sentó al lado de Zack.

Al rato, vino Tsubaki.

Black Star la vio y preguntó:

-¿Qué tal?-sin levantarse.

Tsubaki negó con la cabeza, triste.  
Black Star suspiró.

-Me parece que el Gran Dios se va a quedar sin descendencia...-dijo Zack, para picar Black Star.

-¡Eso jamás!-dijo Black Star mientras se levantaba, un poco furioso, mirando con odio a Zack. Después miró, más tranquilo a Tsubaki y le preguntó:

-¿Lo volvemos a intentar?

Tsubaki tragó saliva y preguntó:

-¿Y si se entera Nasim?

-Pues que se entere...-dijo él.

-Gilipollas...si Nasim te pilla puede, y creeme cuando te digo que lo hará si os pilla...podría castrarte...-dijo Zack, mirándolo.

-¿¡Castrarme?¿¡Cómo a los perros?-preguntó Black Star.

Tsubaki suspiró, triste.

-¿Y qué hacemos?-preguntó Black Star.

-Mm...¡Tengo una idea!-dijo Aisha.

Todos, incluso Cody, la miraron.

-¡Venid conmigo!-dijo ella, mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero antes de eso, le dijo a Zack:  
-Hermanito...me vas a tener que dejar tu habitación...

-Está desordenada...-dijo Zack.

-Mientras encuentren la cama...-dijo Aisha, comenzando a caminar, seguida de Black Star y Tsubaki.

Pasaron unos pasillos y llegaron a una habitación.

-Pasad...supongo que la cama estará debajo del desorden...-dijo ella.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial esta habitación?-preguntó Black Star, entrando en ella, junto a Tsubaki.

-Está insonorizada. Cualquier gemido de Tsubaki, por grande que sea, solo lo escucharán los que estén dentro de la habitación...-dijo Aisha, y cerró la puerta, marchándose.

-La habitación es grande, eso si...veámos lo que tiene aquí escondido...-dijo Black Star mientras comenzaba a rebuscar.

-No tiene novia, porque tiene una revista porno...-dijo Black Star , mientras cogía la revista y se daba media vuelta para enseñársela a Tsubaki, pero justo al darse le media vuelta, Tsubaki lo besó.

Black Star se sorprendió, pero luego se fue relajando.

Miró a Tsubaki, (aún besándose), después la revista, y luego otra vez a Tsubaki.

Lanzó la revista lo más lejos posible, cogió a Tsubaki en brazos y la llevó a la cama...

**~Un rato más tarde~**

-Tsubaki...jamás gemiste tanto...-dijo Black Star, de perfil, mirándola, desnudo.

-Fue porque me diste mucho placer...-dijo ella, con un tono provocador, desnuda, de perfil, y le dio un apasionado beso.

Black Star sonrió para él mismo y aceptó encantado el beso de Tsubaki.

Al separarse, Black Star la vio algo cansada y le dijo:

-¿Estás cansada?

Tsubaki asintió y dijo:  
-Me dejaste agotada.

Black Star sonrió y le dijo:

-Duerme...

Tsubaki asintió, lo abrazó y se durmió.

Black Star la vio dormir, y pasado un rato, se durmió el también, abrazándola...

**~Un ratito después~**

Los dos se despertaron y se quedaron un rato mirándose, sonriendo.

-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Si?-preguntó ella.

-Yo...voy a hablar con Aisha para mirar si...bueno...tú sabes...-dijo ella, sonrojada.

-De acuerdo...-dijo él, y antes de que ella se levantara, le dio un beso.

Los dos se levantaron, se pusieron su ropa y se marcharon.

Tsubaki buscó a Aisha y las dos entraron en una sala.

Black Star se quedó en el patio interior, con Zack y Cody.

-¿Qué?¿Esta vez llegó o no?-preguntó Zack, para picar a Black Star.

-Siempre llega, imbécil...-dijo él, molesto.

-Bueno, bueno...-dijo Zack, acariciando a Cody.

Al rato, Tsubaki salió y abrazó a Black Star.

Black Star la miró y tragó saliva.

Ella asintió, feliz.

Black Star sonrió y la abrazó.

-Felicidades, ahora solo tendréis que decírselo a mi hermano y los dos podréis iros...-dijo Aisha.

-Mejor nos vamos y punto...-dijo Black Star, cogiendo a Tsubaki en brazos.

-¡Adiós!¡Ore-sama se va!-dijo él, marchándose.

-¿Sabéis dónde está Tsubaki?-preguntó Nasim, acercándose a sus hermanos.

-Nasim, ella estaba embarazada, no podíais casaros, así...que se ha ido...-dijo Aisha, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Nasim suspiró y dijo:

-Y yo que le quería dejar mi herencia...

-¿C-cómo tu herencia?-preguntó Aisha.

-Vosotros sabéis que dentro de 1 semana me muero, así que, como me cayeron tan bien esa pareja, quería casarme con Tsubaki para darle mi herencia cuando muriera. Solo tendría que esperar un semana, y después sería libre...-le explicó Nasim.

-Oh, cierto...-dijo Aisha, que se había quedado de piedra, como Zack, al escuchar eso.

Zack se rió y dijo:  
-Pues ese "Gran Dios", va a tener un niño no deseado y poco dinero

-No creas, cambié la prueba de Tsubaki con la mía. Ella no está embrazada, soy yo...-dijo Aisha, cuando Nasim se fue.

-Supongo que esos orgasmos eran de verdad...-dijo Zack.

-¡No debería haberme acostado contigo, eres mi hermano!-dijo Aisha.

-Y el padre de nuestro hijo...-dijo Zack.

-Solo espero que a Tsubaki y Black Star le vaya bien...-dijo Aisha.

-Seguro...aunque no me llevaba bien con el peliazul, si algo he aprendido de él, es que lo último que permitirá será que le pase algo a su novia...-dijo Zack. -Vamos Cody...-dijo después, levantándose.

Aisha se encogió de hombros y se fue con él.

_  
En verdad, Black Star si amaba a Tsubaki, y la protegería por siempre, porque ella era su novia, su amada, la madre de sus hijos y en un futuro no muy lejano, su mujer.

_FIN_

Weeeeeee

Otro fic.

Dios, este me costó mucho tiempo.

Si te ha gustado compartelo con tus amigos, y si no, con tus enemigos y que se aguanten.

No olviden dejar su opinión.

Todo Review será bien aceptado y leído por mi.

Gracias a asorukirlexa.

:3. Te iba a dedicar un fic mejor, pero como Chibi, (mi amigo con el que voy a hacer el fic) tarda mucho en contestarme, hasta el 2014 o así, no estará listo.

XD


End file.
